Naruto: The Sage's Gift
by TheCasualObserver15
Summary: The Rinnegan. The most powerful of all the doujutsu's that the ninja world has ever seen, the last wielder becoming a god that created ninjutsu, he power becoming legendary. But what would happen if a young blonde child received this all powerful gift?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo.**

 **So first off, I do not own the masterpiece that is Naruto or anything else that is even remotely related to it. If I did, I would be one happy and rich man, but I don't so I still cry my rivers to try and make up for it.**

 **Second is that this new story will have a not so solid update pattern since I still have my Star Wars story to work on as well so updating them will be switch with one then the other once the new chapter is up for it. So please be patient with it please and if you haven't already, give my other story a read if you like Star Wars and Qui-Gon Jinn, if you don't then go do something else then.**

 **Third, I will being using mostly the anime names for any Jutsu's that will appear in this fanfic as personally I prefer them better the majority of the time.**

 **Finally, there is going to be some romance in this story for our lovable (or hateable if you're one of** ** _those_** **people who for some reason is still reading this even though being told not to) blonde hero but I'm having some trouble deciding on who to do. So as it stands I have an idea at least for Hinata (I know, so common but there you go), Fū (which I've heard of and found the idea interesting) and fem Sasuke (... ok yeah that one's a little weird but then so am I so just roll with it I guess) for this romance.**

 **So since I'm terrible with multiple choices, just write a review or message me on which one you would prefer to read about more and from that I will be able to work it in to the story after I have put the new chapter on my other story so make up your minds and tell me.**

 **And now, here I present to you my first Naruto fanfic. I hope you enjoy it (unless you hate Naruto with a passion, which again, why are you still reading this then? You have been warned twice before this so why!?)**

Chapter 1: The Sage's Gift

Naruto looked around the tree that he was hiding behind and saw his sensei Iruka sitting against a tree, the pain from the wounds that he had received earlier was clearly written across his face, as Mizuki stood away from him by a couple of meters. A fūma shuriken was spinning viscously within his hands, its ferocity being matched by the almost mad glint in his eyes.

'You're finished!' he shouted at Iruka, breaking the silent of the forest around as he hurled the deadly weapon against his old friend.

For Naruto, the fūma shuriken and everything around it began to move in slow motion as a thousand thoughts ran though his mind, all of them centring on the secrets that were revealed to him less than half an hour ago. The fact that Mizuki's test was nothing but a lie so that he could just use the forbidden scroll of seals to gain power and blame it all on him after he kill him and the fact that the reason that everyone hated him throughout his life was because he had the nine tailed fox, a tailed beast, sealed within him. But the thing that affected him the most was Iruka's speech about how he didn't see Naruto as a monster reincarnated but as an actual person who worked hard, even if he messed up when it came to the basic clone jutsu.

And to Naruto, someone who has received nothing but hate filled eyes for all his life, someone who had felt the true pain of loneliness and never felt the love of a parent, when he has someone who does care about and see's him as just him, like the old man Third, Teuchi, Ayame and Iruka, he would protect them. He would protect those few who are precious to him, after all, how could he become Hokage if he couldn't even protect those he cared for most.

'No, I won't let this happen!' He thought with determination as he began to move to unleash his rightful fury against the older chūnin for even thinking of hurting his sensei, but before he even took a step in the right direction, he stopped as almost all of his anger and need to protect Iruka fell away. They didn't disappear, they were still there, but they gave way to a new feeling of shock and a raising concern for his mental health.

Now, Naruto knew that he wasn't the most observant person back at the academy, but even he could tell that something was wrong. Why, you may ask? Because what Naruto saw was that everything around him was moving so slowly, as if time just decided to move like thick mud instead of flowing like the purest of water. The fūma shuriken, that had made it about half way to where Iruka was, was softly twirling in a lazy manner when only moments ago it was spinning with an incredible amount of ferocity. Mizuki was frozen in place, his arm still out stretched along with his body showing that he had just thrown the large shuriken, that almost mad and cruel look was still the only thing showing on his features. Iruka was still against the tree though his eyes had started to slowly widen with the realisation of what was coming at him and what he probably thought would kill him.

'Do not worry young Uzumaki; you are not losing your sanity.' A calm but deep and gravelly voice spoke out behind Naruto, causing the young jinchuuriki to turn around in surprise so quickly that he fell on his lower back and looked at the stranger with the same shocked expression. What he saw was an old man, his face heavy with lines, wearing a plain white robe with six black commas like symbols around the neck of it, all of it seemed to be designed for a monk yet from the look of it was rather old in design. He also had what seemed like the same six black comma like symbols attached to a necklace hanging loosely around his throat, though it was hard to tell since its hiding behind the high collar of his robe along with his long goatee beard, it being the same light brown of his light brown spiky hair.

Although this stranger had two rather strange features that really captured Naruto's attention. The first was that he was sitting down with his legs crossed; now normally this wouldn't have been an issue for the young blonde, most people do sit down every once in a while, but they normally touched the ground while they were doing so. This person however was at least a meter off the ground with nothing that seemed to hold him there, the only thing below him were 9 orbs made from some dark material the seemed like all the darkness of the night was concentrated into these orbs giving them there colour. And again, they were neither touching the floor or the man above them.

The second feature, and the most imposing, was the man's eyes. They weren't like any normal eyes he had seen before; to start with they were completely one solid colour of purple with no other colour in sight, but there was still a single black dot in the centre of the eyes each with a set of black rings surrounding it in a ripple pattern. But it wasn't just the look of the eyes that was unnerving, they screamed with power, like just behind the eyes was a hidden storm that could tear apart the world if it was unleash yet they also shinned with a sense of calm and tranquillity that controlled the ever raging storm.

'W-Who are you? What have you done to my sensei?' Naruto asked, first starting out nervous since those eyes of the stranger were so overwhelming in their presence alone but gained a more confident and angry tone when he thought that Iruka was in danger.

'Calm yourself Naruto; nothing has happened, at least not yet. What you are seeing around you is what is happening in the physical world but this' he said while he gestured to the area around them. 'is what your mind is perceiving at this moment where it is receiving images and information from your eyes so quickly that if you were able to realise all the information that you were attaining then this is what you would see. But normally you can't which leads to the passage of time from your point of view. But when you are able to read all the information, your experience of time starts to slow down when compared with a normal persons point of view. Now as for who I am, my name is...' the stranger would have continued but paused when he saw the absolute confusion on Naruto's face.

'What?' Naruto asked, having no idea what he had just said. This caused the person in front of him to sweat drop slightly, but there was a hint of a small smile on his lips.

 _He reminds me of Asura._ He thought to himself with some fondness. 'What I mean is for the time being, time has slowed down around us so that we can talk if only for the moment. Now my name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, but though out time I have been called the Sage of Six Paths.'

There was silence for a few moments, if everyone else there were aware of the fact that the very creator and god of ninjutsu was before them, they would have been shocked to their core, seeing the person who was a myth in the flesh, seeing that he was actually real and not part of some conjured legend. Everyone would have immediately shown him the greatest of respect and worship him as the god that they saw him as, trembling at all the things that the ancient and powerful being before them could do with a mere wave of his hands.

All except Naruto, who merely looked at him with nothing but confusion, again. 'Who?'

 _He reminds me too much of Asura._ The now revealed sage thought with a sweat drop, but regained his composure in a moment to continue his conversation with the young boy. 'For the time being, that isn't important, but what I came here for is.'

'And that would be?' Naruto, genuinely curious about why he was there talking to him.

'I came here to give you a gift, but whether you gain this gift or not remains to be seen as it hangs on my question to you. Now, let's say that you defeat your opponent, that afterwards you gained so much power that you become the greatest ninja that this world has ever seen, that cause entire armies to fall and bring nations to their knees. My question to you, young Uzumaki, is what would you do with this power? What would you do to those in your village that has shunned and hated you your entire life simply for existing with what they call a demon sealed within you?'

'So, what is your answer Naruto?' The aged sage asked the young boy in front of him in a curious voice. After all who could blame him for doing so? He hadn't done anything like thing since his mortal death so long ago when ninshū slowly but surely became the weaponized version it was today, ninjutsu and ever since then, he had only watched from afar how the world slowly changed into its warring states and later villages that held greater wars. And throughout that entire time, he didn't step in, hoping that they would eventually find peace, hoping that everyone would one day live in harmony. He never, since the beginning of all of this, even intervened with the life of any of his son's reincarnations before, letting them build their friendships, hoping that it would last, where it eventually fell apart with clashing ideology. The last time being between Hashirama and Madara and everyone in the world has heard what happened between.

But there was something about Naruto that changed his passive stance and decided to take a chance on the young blonde, some quality that made him to do something that he hasn't done before with his gift. This wasn't the first time that he had granted someone a gift, no, he had given others chakra before along with his powers to his youngest son but this would be different, this could and probably will change some many things in such a large way, in either way. For great good and peace, or for great evil and destruction.

And either outcome solely rested on the decision of the blonde in front of him, who took a moment to think over the sage's question. He didn't have to wait long before the young boy looked straight in to the old sage's eyes with determination before speaking. 'Look, I don't understand what is happening right now or why your here just to give me a gift, although I'll admit that I don't know about a lot of things. But the one thing that I do understand is how important a precious person is. I don't have a lot of them but that doesn't matter. Jiji, Teuchi, Ayame and Iruka-sensei, they all care about me and no matter what happens I will always protect them with everything I've got and if that isn't enough then I'll just get stronger so that I can. And as for the people in this village, I'll show them that I'm not the damn fox and that I will show them that I can become the Hokage. Believe it!'

Hagoromo took a moment to look at the young blonde before him, before a sincere smile grow on his lips. 'That, Uzumaki, was a good answer. One that I believe deserves a certain reward.' As he said this, he raised an arm towards Naruto's face, hovering inches away from his eyes. 'Now, when I have finished time will continue on like nothing had ever happened, with only you being able to recall the events that have transpired here this night between us. Once time has resumed its normal fluidity, my gift to you will activate and you will act on instinct which will save your sensei's life, after which it will deactivate and hide its self away before anyone can see it, though your opponent might catch a small glimpse of it but he will most likely forget the fact after you defeat him. He does, after all think too highly of himself to even notice a change.'

'Oh and one last thing.' He continued before he gave the greatest gift that he could give a person. 'For time being, tell no one about this gift or how you received it. But we will meet again later tonight so I can tell you in detail what this gift can do and afterwards, it will be your chose to reveal it to anyone else.'

Naruto looked at the unmoving hand in front of him, so close that normally he would have moved away from it if it was anyone else, but stayed calm before this stranger. 'Ok.' He replied, before something inside of himself told him to close his eyes as the hand moved forward and he complied.

It wasn't all going to plan Mizuki realised. The first thing that had gone wrong was that bastard of a _friend_ Iruka getting in the way of retrieving the forbidden scroll of seals, something that would have given him almost unthinkable power and, through the scroll, get in to the good graces of Orochimaru and grain even more power. Then, because of that fool, the damn demon run away in to the forest with his prize and leaving him without a scapegoat, but it didn't matter. He still had plenty of time before any of the Leaf's Anbu or other high ranking ninja from showing up and besides, he was practically doing them all a favour by killing the damn little monster for them.

But before that, he had to kill Iruka and the fūma shuriken that was barrelling towards him sealed his fate. That is until, out of nowhere a blur of orange appeared in front of the deadly ninja tool, shielding the weakling he called a sensei and raised a single hand towards the weapon before saying two small words that he had almost missed hearing.

' **Almighty Push.** '

Immediately after those words were uttered, the large shuriken in front of him crashed against an immersive amount of invisible force that it flung the fūma shuriken or course and flew towards several trees where it sliced cleanly through them all, causing them to fall and crash against the dirt floor. But before Mizuki could even recognise what had happened, he felt as if a rhinoceros had charged with reckless abandonment in to his chest, causing him to spit out some blood while he smacked in to and through the large tree that was behind him, leaving a small trail in the ground from where he practically burrowed in the ground.

So as he laid in his small crater, unconsciousness gracing him with its blissful presence, there was one thought that ran through his mind. _How?_ But if he had taken the fraction of the second that he had while still aware, he would have caught a small glimpse of light purple, hidden within the shadow casted over Naruto's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so again, I have been having problems with updating my stories and for that I am sincerly sorry for my, quite frankly tardy with my updates. So all I can say on this is that I will try to be better when it comes to my stories and the people who are following it and to those who are, thank you for putting up with it for so long.**

 **So without any further adue, I give you the next chapter of my Naruto fanfic :)**

 **P.S. I still dont own Naruto, so again, I am crying myself to sleep each night**

Chapter 2: Entering the Mindscape

In a small apartment, with the moonlight entering through a small window and the only decoration that seemed to occupy the barely furnished living space were the empty instant ramen cups scattered across the floor, something that the apartments tenant only seemed to eat. The battered front door of this small apartment opened to allow a tired but ecstatic blond to enter. He lazily walked towards his bed, not even bothering to take off his orange jumpsuit that everyone around him had complained about at least once about how it was a terrible choice for an upcoming ninja. While some had said it in a helpful sort of way, like Iruka and the Hokage, everyone else just seemed to say it just to spite him. And with his recent discovery of why he was so hated and ignored, he could understand why they did and said those things for most of his life, even though he thought that most of them were stupid for thinking he was the Nine tails instead of a kid.

He fell face first on his somewhat broken bed while thoughts of what had happened that night ran through his mind. After he had dealt with Mizuki with the help of his newly gifted Jutsu that he was given by that strange old man, without needing to use his newly learned Jutsu the shadow clone Jutsu, Iruka had called him over to where he was leaning against a tree after he had managed to stand by himself. He had immediately asked the young blonde where he had learned the technique that he had used to deflect Mizuki's fūma shuriken and knock him out with such force, if he had to make a guess then he would have said that he learned it from the Forbidden scroll of sealing, but he hadn't heard of something like the Jutsu the blonde had used before so he was curious.

The first thought that ran through Naruto's mind was to tell his Sensei about what had happened with his strange visit from the powerful sage, but then immediately remembered his warning to not reveal his conversation about his received gift to anyone yet. Even though he had no idea what this gift actually was. So, thinking quickly on his feet, he told him that he had managed to learn it from the scroll as well as the shadow clone Jutsu and from the slighty hesitant nod from Iruka, Naruto knew that he believed his explanation somewhat, even though he wished that he could tell him the real reason.

After that, his Sensei had asked him to close his eyes where he removed his pupils goggles from his head and replaced them with his own forehead protector. Naruto would'nt have been ashamed to say that he did cry when his Sensei had given him his forehead protector and made him an official Genin. He was so overwhelmed with emotion that he tackled Iruka to the ground with a monstrous hug, momentarily causing pain to some of the wounds that he had sustained earlier from Mizuki, which caused Naruto to apologise immediately for his action.

After the brief moment of joy, Naruto had helped his injured Sensei to bind Mizuki with some ninja wire that Iruka had on him and brought him to the nearest group of ANBU ninja, explaining exactly why they had a leaf Chunin beaten and tied up. It didn't take long after that for the ANBU to take custody of both the traitor and scroll to be taken to the nearest holding cell and to the Hokage respectively. They informed them, before leaving, to report to the Hokage first thing in the morning to retell their story to the villages leader before any form of punishment can be dealt out to Mizuki for trying to take the scroll from the village as well as for Naruto for taking the scroll in the first place. Though the likely hood of the punishment being severe was highly unlikely considering he was tricked into taking the scroll as well as helping to capture the rouge Chunin.

Naruto at that moment didn't even care that he may receive some form of disciplinary action for his actions, the only thing he was concerned about right now was trying to fall into the land of dreams on his bed. It didn't take long before the events of the last few hours caught up with the young blonde ninja, plaguing him with fatigue and dragging him into the gentle embrace of sleep. Though there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, telling him that he had forgotten something important, but he couldn't remember what it was, or why it was important.

It felt like hours to Naruto, enjoying the bliss of sleep, before he started to hear a constant dripping noise coming somewhere in front of him, annoyingly ruining his sleep. In his growing irritation, he reached down drowsily towards where his pillow was to throw it towards the dripping sound to try and stop it, only for his hand to submerge into ice cold water.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted in shock from the sudden dip, causing any trace of sleep to leave from his mind, leaping to his feet with wide eyes. The sight that greeted him was baffling to say the least, around him were dull hallways of a sewer, though Naruto had never been in this sort of sewer before. For one thing it didn't smell like one, he having the unfortunate knowledge when he had hide from a 'fox hunting' group of villagers in their drunken rage. The floor of the hallways were completely flooded with water although somehow, the blonde was standing on top of it like it was a solid material instead of its natural liquid form. Attached to the ceiling of the sewers were a bundle of pipes, each some colour or another, but there were two that stuck out the most, being the biggest among them, glowing and pulsing their respective colours, one being a light blue and the one next being a burning crimson.

 _Where am I?_ Naruto thought to himself, wondering how he had even managed to get there in the first place. His thoughts were interrupted when he still heard the dripping that had originally awoken him in the first place. Following the noise, he found that a little further down the corridor that the crimson coloured pipe was slowly dripping its contents on to the floor below it where it sizzled slightly, each drip happening with each pulse that flowed through the strange pipe.

Curious, Naruto drew closer to the strange liquid, intending to find out what exactly it was along with where he was, but before he got closer he heard a familiar calm voice behind him. "I would advise caution if you intend to get any closer young Uzumaki."

Turning around surprised, he saw the same strange old man that he had met when he was hiding from the pair of Chunin's and just like last time, he was floating above the water, enough so that he was at leat a metre of the ground. He was still confused on _how_ this strange man had slowed down time when they had met, but he was grateful that he did do it, however he did it, since it had helped him save Iruka-Sensei so that fact alone helped him to start to trust the strange man. He didn't trust him straight off the bat, he was a shinobi after all and one of the first lessons that was taught to him, repeatedly since he failed 3 times, was to be cautious when dealing with someone you didn't know.

Hey, stranger danger was pretty good advice in the world of shinobi.

Naruto replied in his surprised state. "Oh hey old man, what are you doing here? What is that red stuff..., and where is here anyway? Cause last time I checked I didn't fall asleep in a sewer, well not this time at least."

The old sage frowned slightly in response to what the young blonde in front of him said. _So he has been forced to sleep in sewers before. The people of this village have a lot to answer for, doing so much to a child so young. Their anger has truly blinded them to what is in front of them, I can be only thankful that the Hokage has tried to protect him and treat him like a grandson, while the shinobi's at least neutral towards him, except for that fool Mizuki._

He shaked his head slightly, now was not the time to focus on other shinobi's or how they treated the boy, it was time to focus on the newly made Genin in front of him, so he replied with a slight smile. "Do not worry Naruto I shall answer your questions, though I will have to answer your third question before I can answer the second to that it does make some sense. For your first question, I am here because I have to explain the gift that I have passed on to you, I did say that I would meet you later on tonight, that just so happens to be now."

A look of recognition appeared on Naruto's face as he brought his clenched fist down on to his opened hand. "That's what I was forgetting earlier."

"Apparently so." The sage replied with some mirth. "Now, in answer of your third question, this" he gestured to the surrounding sewers. "Is your representation of your own mind, a mindscape if you will."

Naruto took a moment to let that bit of information and, as usual with a new concept, he didn't understand what the old sage was talking about. "What?"

Hagoromo took a moment to try and think of a simple explanation that the young boy would be able to understand. "Think of the mindscape as a..., room within your own mind. Each person has a room, or mindscape, that they can enter if they have the correct technique or some other way of doing it, though in your case it's the latter because of your seal. Now each persons mindscape is unique to that person as it represents their psyche and their experiences, so for example while one persons mindscape is their home another's could be a cave and so on, although these can be changed if that person so wishes. As it is with all Jinchūriki, they are given a method to enter their own mindscape to communicate with their tailed beast in the hopes, for the shinobi's at least, to forcefully take control of them although there are a few case where they have befriended their tailed beast."

The blonde Genin's face lit up with realisation with the sages explanation. "Ohhh I get it, so does that mean I can find my old memories in here too, like a library?"

The sage of six paths smiled at Naruto's simple example. "Yes, you can. Though that may take some time if you are looking for a specific memory since to begin with there isn't any organisation for them that is already in place. Though when you do inact some form of it, you will find that you will remember things much more easily then you normally would."

"So I have to organise my memories myself?" The blonde asked, annoyance clearly in his voice. "Would it really help me being a ninja though?"

"Well, if things go well, you should be able to get some help with organising your memories, add that to your shinobi career and yes, it would help you. In most situations that most shinobi's face, it's important to be well informed as it might just save your life and your comrades."

Naruto nodded along with the sages words. While he knew that it would be a pain to organise his memories, and uncomfortable with the less then pleasant ones that he had in buckets full, but if it meant that he could help him in his career to become the Hokage and save his future comrades then he would do it until it was the best. He was Naruto Uzumaki damn it! And he never gave up once he put his mind to something.

With that in mind, a look of pure determination appeared on his face. "Well if that's the case, then I'll get it done no matter what! But..., why did I need to know that first before you explained what this was and who's going to help me organise I here?" He spoke, first full of conviction and purpose, then sliding into confusion when he pointed out the still unidentified red substance that was still slowly leaking out of the red pipe and on to the floor below.

"Which is what I was about to explain next." He spoke with a small smile. "I had to explain what a mindscape was as well as what properties that it had. The most relevant one in accordance with your question, is how it _represents_ certain things, such as the workings of a _seal_."

It took a moment for Naruto to piece it together, but once he did, he felt like he should be a far away from that red stuff as physically possible..., or mentally possible since he was in his own mind. Shaking that thought out, he lifted a sightly unsteady hand and pointed towards the crimson substance, evening moving a couple paces away from it in caution. "I-Is that..., the Foxes Chakra?"

Despite what most people thought about Naruto being a fool and a clown, Hagoromo could clearly see that the young Jinchūriki was actually quite intelligent, admittedly he was slow when it came to new concepts that he hasn't heard of but once he has understood the basic principles of it, he can quite easily put things together rather quickly and, when it can to his pranks and anything else in general, use them in unpredictable ways. He had no doubt that this would be the very reason why Naruto would be a very talented Shinobi in his chosen profession.

"Yes." The aged sage replied simply, there was no need to say it in a way that would make him feel better about it, or sugar coating it as he had heard people recently call it. In high amounts any of the tailed beasts Chakra could corrode through any Shinobi, no matter how strong, without the proper protection and even then it has to be tightly regulated and controlled as to make sure that it didn't harm them. But..., "While it is dangerous to a normal being, you do not need to worry in thanks to both your seal and your heritage, you can easily handle it and as you grow older so too will your ability to handle more of his Chakra. The only reason that this is happening is because when the Fourth Hokage created this seal, he placed a siphoning feature that would absorb a small amount of his Chakra and mix it with your own, strengthening and increasing your already powerful Chakra."

Even with that insurance, Naruto was still somewhat wary of approaching the Foxes Chakra, considering it is the strongest living thing in his world and a mere flick of its tail could bring down an entire mountain you can understand his caution towards its evil Chakra. But that caution was completely forgotten when the old man besides him mentioned his heritage, Naruto immediately focused on him. "Wait you knew who my parents were?!"

The sage of six paths looked at Naruto, clearly seeing the urgency within the young blondes eyes and understanding why it was there. The child has lived his whole life without a single piece of information about exactly who they were or what they had done while they were alive, the only thing that he knew about them was that they were both Shinobi's and that they had died when the Fox had attacked his village on his birth. Hagoromo's eyes softened when confronted with the clear blue pools of the young boy before speaking softly. "Yes, I do know. But I feel that it would be more meaningful to you if you heard it from someone who had known them when they were alive and that is who we are going to see. But if you want to know more of just want to hear it from someone you trust, then ask your Hokage when this is all done Naruto."

The newly made Genin, was undoubtedly angry about that. Here was a man, someone other than his Jiji and the people at Ichiraku's, that had treated him with any form of common decency and kindness in his entire life but not only that, but he also knew about his parents, something that only his Jiji knew about, at least to his knowledge. He had asked him constantly about who his parents were as he was growing up, wondering what they were like when they were alive or, because of the treatment the villagers have given to him, if they had done something bad to the village. As soon as he heard it, his grandfather figure would gain a sorrowful look in his eyes, making him look every bit of the old, fragile man that most people would become at his age instead of the powerful Shinobi who had gained the titles of 'God of Shinobi' and 'The Professor' because of his prowess and knowledge of the Shinobi arts.

But he could remember what he replied with when he had first brought it up to him. "Naruto-kun, your parents were some of the most loyal and compassionate people that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing in my life and some of the most skilled Shinobi's as well. Unfortunately, you cannot become a Shinobi of such calibre without making enemies along the way and that, along with other reasons that I cannot tell you now, are the only reasons why I cant tell you who they were, until you can properly defend yourself first or become 16. But that does in no way mean, that I cannot tell you what they were like Naruto-kun, it is the least that I can do for you."

After explaining that, he went on to talk about his parents, nothing that would indicate who they actually were, but enough for Naruto to get a general idea of what they were like as people. His father was apparently a very kind man when it came to those that he considered his friends and family, doing whatever he could to make sure that they were safe, but the old Hokage did say that while he was a genius when it came to the Shinobi arts, he was incredibly dense when it came to the fairer sex's advancements towards him, describing them as being strange when they had tried to get his attention. Something his mother had apparently hated dealing with when they had started their relationship with him. Speaking of his mother, the old man had said that she was always a cheerful person, something that he shared with his mother according to him, but when someone triggered her temper she would turn into their worst nightmare from which there was no escape, something that the Hokage, while telling the young boy, had unconsciously sivered at in his remembrance.

When Naruto had first heard that, he was happy that he had finally something about his parents that he could try to at least remember them by, though he was saddened to hear that he couldn't know more about them since his Jiji had told him that it would be dangerous for him to know without first knowing how to defend himself first. But if there was one thing that he was certain of, was that he trusted his grandfather figure and if he said that he needed to be stronger first before he learned more about them, then he will do all that he could to make sure that that day would come quicker each day, it was the least that he could do since his old man had said all that he could about them when he asked him.

But, here was a chance of learning what he wanted, _no_ , needed to know about them and he didn't want to lose that chance, even if it came from someone who he didn't really know to begin with. Besides, he was a Genin now so he could protect himself if and when the situation arrived, he did defeat a Chunin by himself and after he had talked to whoever it was that knew his parents, he can easily ask his Jiji if whatever was said was in fact true, just like the old man in front of him said.

"Ok, lead the way." The young blonde said after sifting through his thoughts. "But who would know them that's in my head?"

Hagoromo looked towards the young boy in front of him and spoke a few words that scared him. "That would be the your tenant, young Uzumaki and I believe that its time that you met him.


End file.
